remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Enraged Rockrat
Enraged Rockrats have more attack and hp than regular Rockrats, and will throw rocks for twice as long. They are only available during Enraged Rockrats (AS0073). Tactics Tips & Attacks Aeronaut Pay attention to how it sends out rocks to blast you. If you can, stand far enough away for it to send some rocks at you, then run directly underneath it and shoot upwards. If you're close enough, use the solid blast of steam to kill it. Anytime it hides inside it's hole, you will need to run away from the wall a little ways to avoid the rocks it will throw at you. Then run back under it and shoot again. If it's high above you, there are two tactics. If it is at the edge of your range and wont' attack, just keep shooting it until it dies. You can also jump and shoot upwards, but it will throw rocks at you, so you'll have to avoid them. The first way is safer, but takes longer. Ferric The best strategy, if possible, is to stand under the Rockrat, then jump up while swinging. The Rockrat will then retreat and throw junk at you. Move slightly to one side, then move back under and repeat. While this can be slow for low level Ferrics, this method lessens the likelihood of accidental damage from a Rockrat whom is ready to attack when you jump. If this method is not possible, then clinging to an adjacent wall, jumping over, attacking, then using the double jump to return to the opposite wall would be preferred. The most important thing is to be in one place when the Rockrat retreats into its hole, and stay in another once it starts to throw things. For those Rockrats that are found on the side edge of a platform (especially those in the Steamport Sewers, in pipe openings) it is very easy to stand above and behind them on this platform and attack with continuous Tumble Rolls. This method isn't often available, but should result in a damage-free kill. Crag In most locations where a Rockrat is located, it is hard for a crag to stand underneath and swing. A jump is usually necessitated, and two attacks can usually hit between a Rockrat's cycling retreats. If standing and jumping from below is not possible, clinging to the wall under the rat and swinging up is usually preferable, so long as an easy escape to another location is available for when the Rockrat attacks. The same principles apply for Crags on avoiding the attack. Stay in one place, then move when the Rockrat begins to attack. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Steamport City: Rockrat: *This clawed Mimic lives in carved out tunnels. When it catches scent of an intruder, it ducks into its burrow, lobbing rocks at its prey. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance Enraged Rockrats are only available in the Extermination Quest Enraged Rockrats (AS0073), where the player must kill 100 Enraged Rockrats per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming Completion of Enraged Rockrats (AS0073) yields a DXS Rockrat Trophy. Category:Enraged Mimics Category:Steamport City Enemies